


Hung Over!

by lilidelafield



Series: I've Started To Drabble - 100-200 word stories [17]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilidelafield/pseuds/lilidelafield





	Hung Over!

“Uhhhhh!” 

Illya glanced up.

“What is the matter my friend? Too much to drink last night?”

“Don’t ever give me that awful gut-rot of yours again, Illya! In future, I’ll stick to my own poison. How can you drink so much vodka?”

“I could ask you the same question. Perhaps we should agree to differ.”

“Well, while we’re at it, how about turning down the volume on that blasted typewriter? It’s going through my head like a red-hot poker!”

Illya shrugged and smiled.

“It has no volume control Napoleon. Perhaps you would prefer to type up your report yourself?”


End file.
